


Refazer

by loonapunk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonapunk/pseuds/loonapunk
Summary: E mais uma vez, tudo se fazia novo para Ash. Estava em regiões completamente diferentes todos os dias, vendo pessoas diferentes e até mesmo pokémons diferentes a cada dia que se passava. Tudo sempre em constante mudança; até mesmo ele. Seus pensamentos estavam mudando, suas emoções estavam mudando e tudo isso era tão cansativo, mas que também era algo incrível.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Desfeito em uma noite fria

**Author's Note:**

> Também postada no espirito

**DESFEITO;**

A noite estava intensamente fria. Ash estava deitado na cama de baixo do beliche que dividia com Goh, cobrindo-se com dois cobertores azuis felpudos, junto de um moletom grosso, mas nem isso adiantava para aliviar a sensação de frio que estava sentindo. O menino estava trêmulo e já não sabia mais o que fazer. Perguntava a si mesmo se Goh saberia o que fazer, provavelmente seu amigo iria saber mas Ash não estava disposto a se levantar da cama neste frio. Talvez Goh tenha usado seu Cinderace para acender uma lareira ou talvez esteja tomando alguma bebida quente junto com o resto das pessoas do laboratório. Como Ketchum estava desejando um café quente neste momento. 

Agora Ash estava decidido, iria tomar café. O garoto se levantou da cama, logo se arrependendo por conta do frio, porém foi se dirigindo para fora de seu quarto. Chegando na cozinha, não havia visto Goh e nem mesmo o professor, mas isso não era importante no momento. Não conseguia achar café na cozinha, então teria que sair para comprar. 

Estava procurando Goh e Sakuragi para avisar que estava saindo junto de pikachu porém não os encontrava em lugar nenhum, até que, por fim, conseguiu os achar no laboratório com os Pokémon do tipo fogo. Logo Ash se aproxima dos dois.

— Tô saindo agora, devo voltar em meia hora. — Ash os avisou. 

— Onde você vai neste frio? — O professor perguntou preocupado com Ash. 

— Tá muito frio, tô indo comprar café.

Ash disse um pouco mais alto enquanto se afastava dos dois. Quando estava chegando mais próximo da porta do laboratório, Goh correu para o lado de seu amigo. 

— Eu vou com você! — Goh dizia andando junto de Ash. O mesmo não reclamou nem ao menos disse algo, apenas ignorou e continuou andando. Chegando na saída do laboratório, ao abrirem a porta, o vento frio entrava, enquanto os dois garotos estavam saindo. 

Andando pelas calçadas, os dois amigos estavam junto de seus parceiros Pokémon, Goh estava sorridente e saltitante, quase que vibrando, já Ash, estava mais quieto na sua.

Ash não podia deixar de sorrir vendo Goh e Cinderace correndo como duas crianças, algo que estava achando fofo, mas não iria admitir isso para ninguém. Não tem como negar, ele é uma pessoa adorável. Apressando um pouco mais seu passo, Ketchum começa a acompanhar seu amigo, correndo, quase que ignorando o frio da noite. Os dois amigos corriam juntos com seus Pokémon ao lado, rindo igual bobos, estavam felizes. 

Chegando em seu destino, uma pequena cafeteria há uma ou duas quadras de distância do laboratório, ambos os garotos sentam em uma mesinha no canto e esperam a atendente vir os atender. Pikachu sentava no colo de Ash e Cinderace estava sentado em um banco na mesa ao lado de Goh. Todos estavam aproveitando o aquecedor na cafeteria. 

Quando a atendente chegou, eles pediram dois cappuccinos e dois doces feitos com berries para Pikachu e Cinderace. 

Ao que tinha anotado seus pedidos, a moça se retirou e entregou o papel para outra pessoa. Logo ela sumiu da vista dos garotos e então eles encaram um ao outro. 

Após um bom tempo se encarando, os dois começam a rir. Não haviam motivos para estarem rindo, mas eles estavam. Provavelmente todas as poucas pessoas que estavam no estabelecimento olhavam para eles, mas eles não ligavam. 

— Por... por que estamos rindo? — Goh pergunta sem fôlego por conta das risadas. 

— Eu não... — Ash tenta dizer algo mas logo volta a rir novamente. Se recompondo, logo ele continua sua frase. — Desculpa, desculpa. Eu não sei porquê a gente tá rindo! — Assim os dois param de rir.

— É bom ver você rindo depois de tudo que aconteceu... — Goh diz para Ash um pouco mais sério, mas logo se arrependeu de ter dito isso. O sorriso de Ketchum logo sumiu e sua expressão ficou mais cabisbaixa. 

Ash não respondeu nada e seu amigo começou a pensar que estragou tudo. Todo clima de felicidade que tinha formado se foi completamente e foi como se o ar tivesse se tornado mais pesado. Por sorte, seus pedidos chegaram neste momento.

Os meninos pagam e vão embora com os Pokémon. Era melhor deixar para comer em casa. 

Todo o trajeto foi seguido por um silêncio estranho e desconfortável. Ash estava triste por lembrar das coisas que aconteceram quando havia batalhado contra Leon no torneio. Não gostava de pensar no tanto de coisas que haviam acontecido. Foi neste dia que Ash havia desistido de batalhas e do seu sonho de ser um mestre Pokémon. 

Claro, já se faziam alguns anos desde este ocorrido, mas ainda doía nele. 

Após a curta caminhada (que se parecia uma trilha enorme e cansativa), eles chegaram em casa, no laboratório do professor Sakuragi. Depois de tudo, eles já até haviam esquecido do frio. Ash voltou para o quarto com seu café, mas havia perdido a vontade de tomar. 

**[...]**

Goh estava com o professor Sakuragi, se sentindo mal por ter deixado seu amigo triste. Desde a sua derrota contra Leon e os acidentes do torneio Ash havia de fechado, neste dia quando ele estava rindo e fazendo algumas brincadeiras foi algo bom para ele. E Goh também estava feliz por Ash não ter lhe afastado como passou a sempre fazer. Nada disso importava mais. 

Goh estava a caminho do quarto. Estava apreensivo, não queria estragar mais as coisas, mas queria pedir desculpas para Ash e tentar consolar o mesmo. Aproximou-se da porta e bateu. Bateu uma vez, não teve respostas, bateu mais uma, outra vez não teve respostas. Resolveu entrar no quarto de qualquer forma, abriu a porta e encontrou Ash deitado no colchão do beliche debaixo das cobertas. Não havia tomado muito de seu café e provavelmente estava tentando dormir agora. 

Goh balançou Ash levemente, apenas para chamá-lo. Obteve apenas um murmúrio como resposta. 

— Vamos, Ash! 

Ash saiu de debaixo das cobertas e encarou Goh sem expressão. 

— Não estou a fim de falar agora, Goh. — voltou para seus cobertores.

— Ash, qual é! Olha... desculpa por ter dito aquilo. Eu só... desculpa. — Goh estava se sentindo mal com tudo isso, mas não se comparava com Ash. 

Outra vez Ash não respondeu.

Desta vez, Goh se irritou. Havia perdido a paciência com o seu amigo e não iria aguentar mais isso. Ele decidiu ir embora, ainda estava preocupado com o garoto, mas se ele não iria colaborar não tem motivos para tentar nada. Foi embora sem dizer nada e voltou a ficar com Sakuragi em seu laboratório. 

Se Ash vai afastá-lo mais uma vez, goh também vai afastar ele. 

**[...]**


	2. Desfeito na pesquisa em Cerulean; (parte um)

**_ DESFEITO; _ **

A onda fria havia passado, agora o clima estava um calor suportável, mas Ash ainda estava no quarto. Tentava evitar Goh o máximo possível, porém isso não era uma tarefa fácil já que este dividia quarto consigo. Olhava seu Rotom Phone em uma página qualquer apenas para se distrair do tédio daquela manhã; lia notícias ou qualquer coisa que estivesse naquela tela. O sol entrava pelas pequenas aberturas das persianas na janela e batia nos olhos de Ketchum, que sentia seus olhos castanhos arderem por causa disto. Ao sentir que estava começando a lacrimejar, ele levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e fechou a cortina. O quarto ficou escuro; Ash voltou para a cadeira que ficava à frente do beliche em que os dois meninos dormiam, mas logo se levantou outra vez, se deitando na cama de baixo de beliche. 

Já faziam algumas semanas desde que ele havia discutido com Goh e Ash não para de pensar no que disse para ele. Ou melhor, no que não havia dito. Não deveria ter o ignorado daquela forma. 

No tédio, Ash brincava com seus dedos, batendo-os um nos outros, qualquer coisa para tentar se distrair. Não tinha nada para olhar em seu Rotom Phone e nenhuma notícia atual que seja realmente interessante. O dia estava simplesmente sem graça, mas por uma obra do destino, seu dia acabara de ser salvo ao que o Professor entrou no quarto e lhe chamou para mais uma de suas pesquisas. O trabalho em questão era para pesquisar sobre boatos de que há um Pokémon atacando pessoas em uma praia na cidade de Cerulean. Não era bem algo que queria fazer, mas Ash aceitaria qualquer coisa nesse momento para se livrar de tamanho tédio. Porém, como nem tudo é um mar de rosas, ele havia esquecido de algo importante: Goh iria com ele. Os dois eram parceiros de trabalho, logo, obviamente, iriam juntos. No entanto, ele ainda não havia percebido isso. 

**[...]**

Ash já estava a caminho da estação para pegar o Trem que ia para Cerulean, levando consigo apenas uma pequena mala que continha umas roupas e também seu parceiro Pikachu, como sempre, em seu ombro. O táxi já estava chegando em seu destino, então Ketchum pegou o dinheiro para pagar o motorista. Quando chegaram, Ash lhe pagou e ambos saíram do carro para pegar a bagagem que estava no porta-malas. Quando pegou, ele agradeceu o homem e correu para dentro da estação. O local estava lotado e por isso ele teve dificuldade em encontrar a plataforma indicada para pegar o trem, no entanto, teve uma grande surpresa ao chegar nela: Goh. Claro que isto não deveria ser uma surpresa, mas sua mente estava voando longe e isso nem havia passado por sua cabeça. O garoto estava em pé, atrás da linha amarela que indicava para manter distância dos trilhos, segurando duas bolsas enormes com o que provavelmente era centenas de pokebolas e ao seu lado uma pequena mala pintada em estilo de pokebola. Ash sentou em um banco atrás de algumas pessoas na falha tentativa de se esconder do amigo, falha, pois ele já havia o visto no momento em que ele tinha entrado na plataforma. Agora só precisavam esperar até que o trem chegue. 

Vai ser uma longa manhã. 

Ao que o trem havia chegado, as pessoas que estavam lá partiram no trem, entrando em suas cabines designadas e fechando a porta de vidro. Ash estava na primeira cabine e olhando pela janela sentado no assento vermelho com Pikachu do lado. O transporte começou a andar e Goh entra logo em seguida, sentando no assento que ficava na frente dele. A princípio, Ketchum estava nervoso. Ver seu amigo na sua frente quando tentava evitá-lo era desesperador e pensar que iriam passar dias juntos trabalhando era um completo pesadelo, até porque não tinha como evitar ele se ele está na sua frente e vai passar os próximos dias com você. Não, Ash não se sentia nem um pouco confortável com essa ideia. Os dois não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra e lá estava um silêncio estranho e desconfortável, ambos os lados estavam tensos. 

Ash continuava a encarar a janela sem parar, olhava as paisagens que passavam tentando ignorar que Goh estava lá. 

Só tinha se passado alguns poucos minutos, mas ele já estava desesperado. Estava usando seus dedos para bater em sua perna sem parar, estava ansioso para que chegassem logo em Cerulean para que pudesse se separar do garoto. Para a infelicidade dele, ainda teria umas boas horas de viagem até o destino, a quais seriam acompanhadas de boas horas de ansiedade. 

Foi aí que Ash se questiona algo: qual o motivo para tamanho nervosismo? Era fato de que não estavam tão bem esses últimos dias, mas por que tudo isso? Era uma tempestade em um copo d’água. Parece ter sido algo simples, mas isso lhe acalmou. Sua perna que não parava quieta de alguma forma parou de se mexer, parou de bater seus dedos e passou apenas a observar os Pokémon do tipo voador no céu. Pidgeys e Pidgeottos voando próximo às grandes árvores junto de um bando de Spearow um pouco mais acima deles. Mais abaixo havia um rio, onde tinha alguns Goldeen pulando e Magikarps tentando fazer o mesmo, o que não estava funcionando pois sempre que tentavam parecia que estavam morrendo. 

Tudo estava melhor. 

**[...]**

Ash acabou por dormir durante o resto do trajeto, que não havia sido tão longo depois disso, após ele ter dormido só levou em torno de uma hora e meia até que chegassem em Cerulean, local onde Goh tentava acordar Ash. 

— Ei, Ash, acorda! Já chegamos! — Falava enquanto dava tapinhas fracos em seu rosto. Ketchum não acordava e Goh não sabia mais o que fazer. Pediu para que Pikachu fizesse algo, então o pequeno rato elétrico usou sua cauda e bateu com toda a sua força na cara de seu mestre, o acordando. 

Dizendo apenas um simples “ai” após ser atingido, o garoto levantou-se do seu assento e saiu com sua mala em mãos. Os dois estavam saindo da estação juntos, andavam calmamente até a rua para que pudessem ir ao centro Pokémon onde iriam ficar hospedados. O centro não era tão longe, havia um bem próximo da estação de Cerulean. 

Ao chegar lá, falaram com a enfermeira Joy e logo cada um foi para um quarto diferente. 

Iriam começar a trabalhar no próximo dia, mas no momento precisavam descansar para isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler <3


	3. Desfeito no resgate ao pequeno pokémon; (parte dois)

**_DESFEITO;_**

Ao cair a noite, o nosso garoto Ketchum estava começando a se sentir faminto. Andou o quarto ao redor da cama pensando onde iria comer, não pôde sair do centro pois uma chuva estava caindo então teve que ir comer no restaurante deste. A comida de lá não lhe agradava tanto assim, mas era o que estava disponível naquele momento. 

Saiu pela porta vermelha de seu quarto, andando pelo corredor foi para o quarto de Goh, que ficava ao lado do seu. Bateu na porta e recebeu como resposta um grito alto e estriduloso de seu amigo que dizia “já vou”. Ele esperou parado por seu amigo, que já estava abrindo a porta. Ele olhou quem era pela abertura pequena na porta, o máximo que a corrente que segurava ela permitia, e viu quem era que estava batendo. Goh fechou a porta, tirou aquela corrente de segurança da porta e abriu para seu amigo. Olhou em seus olhos e perguntou: 

— O que você quer? — Sua voz teve um tom de rispidez e não dá para saber ao certo se foi ou não intencional. Ash sentiu um pequeno arrepio com seu amigo lhe encarando daquela forma, era no mínimo ameaçador. 

— Queria saber se você não tá a fim de comer algo lá em baixo. Ma-mas se você não quiser tudo bem! — Estava começando a se sentir nervoso, não devia ter chamado ele. Por que havia chamado? Afinal de contas, ainda estavam brigados.

Goh abriu um largo a sorriso de orelha a orelha, riu com um pequeno pulinho e depois pulou novamente, mas dessa vez para fora do seu quarto.

— Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! — Ash estranhou esta felicidade, mas foi com ele para o restaurante. Desciam as escadas até o primeiro andar do prédio, onde o restaurante se encontrava. Chegando lá, serviram-se apenas com umas comidas básicas. 

Não era uma das melhores, mas era no mínimo agradável. 

**[...]**

O dia havia amanhecido, a chuva havia passado, mas não aparentava ter sido há muito tempo, pois o clima ainda estava frio e o céu ainda estava um tanto escuro mesmo ás nove horas da manhã.

Ash levantou-se da cama, mas sentou de novo quando se sentiu tonto e sua visão havia escurecido. Disse um “wow” com a surpresa e levantou outra vez quando isso passou. Tomou um banho curto, apreciando a água quente e logo depois escovou seus dentes. Vestiu suas roupas de sempre e logo desceu para o salão principal do centro Pokémon. Sentou-se em um dos bancos e passou a esperar Goh lá junto de Pikachu. 

Não muito tempo após isso, o garoto desceu, não muito animado, mas desceu. Estava cansado por ter passado a noite pesquisando alguma coisa e por isso só havia ido dormido às cinco horas da manhã. Ainda sentado, Ketchum acenou para ele, um sinal para que se aproximasse. Quando o seu amigo se aproximou, ele logo sentou ao seu lado, cansado como nunca. 

— Meu deus, Goh, você está bem? Parece que você não vê uma cama faz dias. — Questionava com certa preocupação o garoto ao lado, este que não lhe respondeu apenas forçou um sorriso e fez um ‘joinha’ com sua mão. Certo, isso era uma mentira, até mesmo para Goh. 

**[...]**

Os dois jovens garotos estavam em alguma praia em Cerulean, os dados que o professor tinha passado para eles eram de que havia um Squirtle atacando todas as pessoas que se aproximavam. Já andaram o local inteiro, mas não acharam nada. Estavam começando a achar que as informações eram falsas. A praia estava vazia, afinal, não eram muitas pessoas que iam para praias em dias frios e todos estavam evitando esta em questão por causa das notícias sobre os ataques.

Ash olhava para as ondas se encontrando com a areia da praia e se perguntava se eles tinham viajado atoa. Talvez possam ter sido enganados, quem sabe? De qualquer forma, já haviam ido longe demais para voltar. Ketchum estava pronto para voltar, mas Goh não iria desistir. 

Estavam cansados, procuravam e procuravam, mas nunca adiantava de nada, onde estava este Squirtle? 

Felizmente, uma luz no fim do túnel apareceu. Ouviram um grito não tão longe de onde eles estavam e na hora correram para ver o que era. O tão procurado Pokémon apareceu, atacando um pequeno grupo de crianças. 

Não dava para ver muito bem, mas ele não estava atacando as pessoas, estava protegendo um eevee muito machucado. 

Goh tentou se aproximar para checar o estado dele, mas acabou por receber um jato d’água do Squirtle e caiu no chão por causa disso. A areia amorteceu a queda, então ele não teve nenhum machucado. Levantou e tentou outra vez, mas foi derrubado de novo. Tentando pela última vez, Goh avançou, mas desta vez, Ash se posicionou atrás de Goh e o segurou pelos ombros, impedindo que caia outra vez. 

— Para, não tá vendo que vai se machucar? — Ash lhe alertou, soltando seu ombro logo após.

Quando ouviu isso, ele percebeu que isso não iria chegar em lugar algum, mas não tinha ideia alguma para pôr em prática. 

Então Ash fez algo: mandou as crianças irem para cima do Squirtle, distraindo ele para que pudesse pegar aquele Eevee. 

Conseguindo pegar, Squirtle ia atacar Ash, mas parou vendo que estavam tratando os ferimentos de Eevee com um remédio que Goh carregava em sua bolsa. 

Deixou sua postura defensiva por isso, se aproximando para ver seu amigo estava bem. 

— Temos que levar para o centro Pokémon! — Goh disse, correndo logo em seguida com o Eevee para que chegassem lá o mais rápido possível. Ash, assustado com a atitude repentina, apenas correu atrás, sendo seguido pelo Squirtle, que se esforçava para correr com suas perninhas curtas tentando acompanhar todos. 

As crianças, também sem entender nada do que havia acontecido, apenas voltaram ao que iam fazer antes de tudo. 

Com todos chegando ao centro, Goh pediu ajuda para enfermeira Joy, sendo atendido na mesma hora. 

Agora, tudo que os restava para fazer era esperar até que tenham notícias. 

**[...]**

Algumas horas depois, Eevee foi entregue de volta para Goh, que esperava ansiosamente enquanto brincava com Squirtle em seu colo, acabou que se tornaram bons amigos. 

Eevee estava bem, seus ferimentos não eram tão sérios já que o remédio que Goh havia dado amenizou uma boa parte. 

Com o trabalho completo, já estava na hora de voltarem para casa, mas Goh não queria dizer adeus para o seu mais novo amigo, então pegou duas pokebolas de dentro de sua bolsa e jogou-as em Squirtle e Eevee, os capturando e levando junto de si para o Laboratório do Professor Sakuragi. 

Teriam que reportar tudo para ele, mas estavam cansados demais para isso, principalmente Goh. Era melhor deixar para o próximo dia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler <3


	4. Desfeito em uma festa desastrosa

**_Desfeito;_**

Ash estava terminando o seu relatório para o professor Sakuragi, tinha enrolado até o último segundo, como sempre fazia todas as vezes em que saiam para alguma pesquisa de laboratório. 

Saiu da sala aliviado, ele recebeu alguns dia de folga pois o professor e sua esposa iam viajar para resolver algum problema que eles não disseram para Ketchum, deixando a casa apenas aos cuidados de Koharu e yvamper. 

Não sabia sobre Goh, mas Ash ia para Pallet. Faziam vários meses em que não via sua mãe e nem as pessoas de sua cidade natal, era uma boa ideia fazer uma pequena visita. Também seria algo bom tirar um tempo para descansar o corpo e sua mente no ambiente calmo e agradável de interior que aquele local transmitia. 

Estava arrumando as suas coisas no fim da tarde, colocava tudo na mesma mala de sempre, que por sinal estava uma grande bagunça. É, organização não era uma característica muito forte de Ash. Não iria se dar o trabalho de avisar Goh, no máximo mandar uma mensagem para ele quando chegar ou até mesmo quando estiver indo. Não queria incomodar o amigo, se ainda sequer pode chamá-lo disto, já que nenhum dos dois sabem se ainda continuam amigos. Não importava agora. 

Arrumou também sua mochila, enchendo ela com alguns doces para comer na viagem e claro, não podia esquecer de Pikachu. 

Foi para o banheiro tomar um bom banho quente, ligou o chuveiro e ficou sentindo a água cair pelo seu corpo, ainda ardendo um pouco quando ela encontrava com a queimadura em suas costas, mas isso era algo que Ash já havia de acostumado. 

Quando terminou, vestiu suas roupas e foi novamente para a estação. Pegou o primeiro trem e apenas esperou sentado até que chegasse.

**[...]**

Não havia estações em pallet, então Ash desceu na cidade mais próxima que pôde e fez o resto do trajeto de ônibus. 

Desceu do ônibus quando chegou, sendo recebido por duas menininhas correndo em alguma brincadeira que ele não entendia e muito menos sabia qual era. Sorriu ao observar que sua cidade natal não havia mudado nem um pouco desde que havia saído pela primeira vez em sua jornada. Respirou o ar puro de Pallet, caminhando para a sua casa logo em seguida. 

Sua mãe lhe recebeu com grande abraço quando chegou, o mandando entrar e deixar as coisas em seu antigo quarto para comer algo depois. 

Desceu para poder almoçar. Estava várias horas atrasado, mas estava com fome e não tinha almoçado agora, mesmo que esteja quase na hora da janta. 

Mr. Mime estava varrendo a cozinha onde Ash comia, com sua típica avental verde, serviu um suco para Ketchum fazendo a sua mímica, que logo foi continuada pelo garoto, fingindo que levava o copo a sua boca e bebia. 

— Obrigado, Mr. Mime. — Agradeceu devolvendo à ele. 

Recebeu um “mime” de resposta do Pokémon, que foi embora logo depois para limpar o resto da casa. Agora, era a vez de sua mãe falar com ele. 

— Ash, vai ter uma pequena reunião no laboratório do professor Carvalho, você vai querer ir? — Delia perguntou ao seu filho, sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa da cozinha. 

— É, pode ser. — A respondeu. 

Levantou da mesa, terminando de comer indo lavar o seu prato na pia da cozinha. — Que horas vai ser? — continuou, questionando para poder saber quando deveria se arrumar. 

— Eu não sei, provavelmente umas sete horas. — Sua mãe também se levantou, mas estava saindo da cozinha. — Esteja pronto até lá. — Disse enquanto saia. 

— Tá! — Gritou em resposta para ela, que estava na sala, ligando a televisão em algum canal para assistir a sua novela favorita. 

Ash voltou para o quarto e pegou seu celular, apenas para descobrir dezenas de mensagens de um Goh preocupado. Os textos iam de “Ash, cadê você?” e “Você está bem?” para “Vai se foder então”. Haviam cerca de 30 mensagens e figurinhas, e Ash já não mais sabia se Goh queria lhe encontrar ou se estava querendo matá-lo. 

Enviou apenas um “Tô em pallet” para ele, logo em seguida viu que ele havia trocado sua foto de perfil e Ketchum não tinha palavras para descrever como Goh estava lindo nela. Enviou mais uma mensagem, desta vez dizendo “Gostei da foto de perfil” junto de uma carinha sorrindo. Nenhuma delas foi visualizada. 

[...]

Seis e trinta e seis, Ash nem havia começado a se vestir para o pequeno encontro na casa do professor. Estava saindo do banheiro agora, tinha tomado mais um banho curto apenas para não ir sujo para perto de tantas pessoas. Jogou a toalha que cobria seu corpo na cama e vestiu uma roupa casual, nada muito simples já que iria sair de sua casa, nem muito social pois iria apenas visitar um conhecido. 

— Bora, Ash! — Chamou sua mãe do andar de baixo, gritando. 

— Tô indo! — Respondeu, gritando de volta na mesma intensidade. Terminou de se arrumar o mais rápido que pôde e desceu as escadas correndo. — Pronto. — 

Mãe e filho andavam pelo chão de terra das ruas de Pallet, o Laboratório era quase que ao lado de sua casa, então andaram mais do que cinco minutos. Bateram na porta, que foi aberta pouquíssimo tempo depois, revelando um senhor que aparentava estar no auge dos seus 53 anos, este era o professor Carvalho. O homem mais velho se surpreendeu com a presença de Ash, fazia tempo que não se viam e não esperava que ele estivesse em Pallet. 

— Olá, Ash. Senhora Ketchum. Pikachu. Podem entrar. — Recebeu a mãe e o filho, abrindo mais a porta e dando alguns passos para o lado permitindo a entrada. Abraçou o garoto mais novo, que se assustou com com isso mas logo abraçou de volta. — Olha só como você cresceu, Ash! — Disse ao Ketchum, que levou a mão até sua própria nuca e riu de timidez, talvez com uma pequena vermelhidão em seu rosto. 

— Acho que sim, né. — Respondeu, tímido e ainda sem tirar a mão de sua nuca. 

— Bom, vamos entrando. Vocês foram os primeiros a chegar. — Carvalho disse indo em direção ao quintal da casa, onde havia uma grande mesa ainda sendo arrumada por alguém que Ash sabia muito bem quem era: Gary. 

Seu antigo rival ainda não tinha o percebido, o que para Ketchum era algo incrível, já que não queria falar com ele. E Ninguém podia negar que ele havia mudado, claro, ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente desde que havia decidido se tornar um professor Pokémon, mas ainda era algo desconfortável para Ash estar com ele, não importa o quanto ele tenha melhorado. 

O neto do professor logo o notou e aproximou-se sorrindo do mais novo.

— Olha só quem está aqui. — Falou no tom mais malvado que conseguia fazer, mas rindo logo em seguida. Não foi uma das melhores brincadeiras que se podia fazer, porém o futuro professor não parecia perceber isso. De que adianta tamanha inteligência com tamanha ignorância? Ash forçou uma risada e nem ao menos tentou fazer parecer que era de verdade, não se importava com isso, tantas coisas em sua cabeça essa era a mais irrelevante.

Gary notou, claro, não era besta, mas fingiu que não notou. Voltou a arrumar a mesa, desta vez junto de seu avô. Mais algumas pessoas chegaram no meio disso, Delia fez questão de atender estas pessoas para ajudar o Professor. Ash ajudava os outros dois a arrumar a mesa. 

Havia chegado sete horas, a cidade estava escura, iluminada apenas pelos postes de luz nas ruas e pelas lâmpadas dentro das poucas casas da cidade. Todas as pessoas convidadas haviam chegado, todas sentadas na mesa que fora arrumada há pouco tempo, esta que estava repleta de todos os tipos de comida. 

Haviam cerca de uma quinzena de pessoas.

— Boa noite para todos. — Professor Carvalho iniciou o seu discurso. — Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter chamado todos aqui, certo? — Grilos chiavam escondidos entre o gramado da cidade, o que talvez estivesse atrapalhando a fala do professor. — Bom, eu gostaria de dizer que tenho um anúncio. Eu, Professor Carvalho estarei me aposentando da minha carreira como professor Pokémon. — O anúncio chocou todas as pessoas presentes, mas não chocou a Senhora Ketchum. — Também gostaria de dizer que o meu neto, Gary, estará assumindo o meu lugar no laboratório. — completou sua sentença. 

“Ótimo, isso é uma festa sobre o Gary.” Pensou Ash, logo revirando os seus olhos. 

Todos aplaudiram, até mesmo Ketchum, mesmo que forçadamente. Não iria dizer que estava feliz, no máximo iria parabenizar o mais novo professor. 

— Dito isto, — Disse Carvalho novamente — vamos comer! — Sentou-se na cadeira que estava na ponta da mesa e pegou um pedaço de frango logo em seguida. Todos pegaram o que desejavam comer, Ash pegou algumas peças de Sushi, e as comeu em um pouco mais de dez minutos. Queria ir embora, Gary estava sentado bem à sua frente e quanto mais sentia que o garoto alguns anos mais velho lhe observava mais ficava nervoso. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava os hashis, sinal de seu nervosismo. 

O jovem que estava afrente se levantou, colocou em alguma playlist em seu telefone e conectou na caixa de som. 

— Espero que não se importem com um pouco de música. — Gary disse voltando para a mesa. 

O garoto Ketchum se importava. Apoiou sua cabeça em sua mão, demonstrando um certo desgosto, este que passou despercebido pelas pessoas. Ash queria falar com Goh. Sentia uma imensa necessidade de mandar milhares de mensagens para ele. Estava se perguntando se seria desrespeitoso pegar seu celular na mesa. Não importava se era, tirou o celular do bolso da sua calça jeans preta, trazendo alguns fiapos junto, que logo voltaram para dentro do bolso. Sua mãe lhe olhava enquanto desbloqueava o RotomPhone, abriu o chat de Goh, que ainda não havia lido sua última mensagem avisando que havia viajado para Pallet. Mandou algumas mensagens escrito “Goooh” no mínimo umas seis vezes. Agora era só esperar uma resposta dele. Não tinha muitas expectativas, já que não havia lido uma mensagem de horas atrás. 

Levantou de seu lugar na mesa, caminhou pelo quintal da casa e observava as flores até que sentou desta vez em um sofá que ficava no meio do local, junto de uma mesa de centro que carregava um vaso com algumas escritas em coreano e que continha algumas rosas e lírios, ambas as flores eram brancas. Ash queria um pouco de tempo sozinho, queria esvaziar a sua mente. Foi um tiro errado, já que Gary veio sentar ao seu lado poucos minutos depois. 

— Tá me evitando, mula de Pallet? — Gary e as suas brincadeiras incríveis. 

— Por que eu faria isso? E por que você acha isso? — Respondeu, não iria dizer “Sim, por favor saia de perto de mim”, por mais que essa seja a sua vontade. Tentou ir para mais longe no sofá, o que não passou despercebido pela pessoa ao seu lado.

— Não sei, talvez seja porquê você nem me olhou nos olhos, não falou comigo e pelo fato de estar tentando se afastar agora mesmo. Só talvez. — Disse com um pequeno toque de sarcasmo.

— Então você tá vendo coisa onde não tem! — Chegou ao limite do sofá. 

— Ash… — Gary falou preocupado. — Cara, não faz isso. — Tentou se aproximar dele um pouco mais. — Não afaste os seus amigos… — Duas abelhas voavam, saindo da colmeia de uma das árvores do quintal. — Todos nós sabemos o que aconteceu e como você está mal, todos queremos ajudar você no que pudermos. — 

Os olhos de Ash se arregalaram, ele se levantou desajeitado.

— Olha só a hora, né, tenho que ir tchau! — Falou um pouco mais alto e foi embora caminhando rápido. 

Não foi para a sua casa, sabia que sua mãe iria para lá e iria lhe questionar. Havia ido direto para a ponto velha de madeira que tinha na cidade. Estava lá, apoiado na ponte, apenas torcendo para que ninguém tenha lhe seguido, quando sentiu o seu celular vibrar. Pegou ele na mesma hora, sabia que era de Goh pois também ouviu o toque personalizado que tinha para as suas mensagens e ligações. 

A primeira mensagem estava escrito “Como você viaja e nem ao menos me avisa?” e foi seguida de um emoji corado respondendo o elogio de Ash sobre sua foto de perfil. “Desculpa por tirar a nossa metadinha” 

“Tem problema não” foi a resposta de Ketchum. Goh perguntou quando que ele iria voltar e Ash disse que já queria ir embora nesse exato momento. Disse que acabou de sair da pior festa de sua vida. (Festa entre aspas, já que aquilo foi mais um jantar entre amigos.) Goh apenas riu. 

Goh disse que estava com saudades e Ash disse que também estava, junto de uma carinha triste. 

Voltando para a sua casa, Ketchum conversou com o seu amigo até tarde da noite, parando apenas quando foi dormir. 

“Boa noite, Goh” mandou uma última mensagem, junto de um emoji de corações rosa e desmaiou de sono pouco tempo depois.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler <3


End file.
